It's so easy!
by AryaMartell
Summary: Follow as Tenten Joins the Akatsuki and the now upset Neji chases after her. But there's more to it then that. Neji is traveling with his new team mate Malus and Hidan! Oh and too top it all off Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto are following them, why?
1. I am

**It's so easy.**

**I am.**

I grinned, pulling the needle though my latest project for the last time before knotting the thread and inspecting my work.

I once had I real name but I forgot it when I joined my Big Daddy so now I am Malus Puella of Konoha, and I am sewing up a mesh t-shirt. I have blonde hair with electric blue and indigo streaks that reaches to just below my shoulder blades. My eyes can never decide as to whether they want to be blue, gray, or green, and have – on occasion – been known to turn yellow, brown, or even red. My nose has a bit of a bump where my glasses rest due to me having broken it a good eighteen times. Though, I wear contacts when I don't want people to know who I _really _am. I'm not pretty nor am I ugly, I have a small bosom and hour glass figure.

I lie to the world, living as two. After all I live for Daddy and Big Daddy.

And, more than anything thing: I. Am. Evil.


	2. Call Me By Any Name

** Ya Chap-y 2!!! Make Sure ya all tell me if you think some needs to be changed okay! More love to Ringo for Beta-ing my story! I hope you all love it at much as I and (hopefully) my beta does!**

**Arya!**

* * *

**It's so easy.**

**Call Me By **_**Any**_** Name.**

"Malus Puella, Stop now!" the dog Nin yelled after me as he sat upon his over sized mutt.

I laughed, out racing the leaf Nins, my indigo hair billowing behind me. I am fast and agile. I may not be the best fighter there is, but I'm good at not getting hit. I'm also good at getting in and out of anything, be it a building or trouble.

I sped away yelling out, "Eat my dust good-goodies!" to the leaf Nins before I got out of Konoha. '_They don't chase you and after a mile they don't chase you at all._' I thought, grinning.

I was dancing around my loot and counting the gold coins and singing when _they_ came by.

"Hey," a sliver haired bastard said.

_Like _you're_ such hot shit,_ I thought eyeing him up and down with a face that can best be described as disgusted.

I looked to the other, he was coved head to foot, I could see some stitches here and there on him and he was eyeing my loot. Both had on the same lame back coat with red clouds outlined in white.

"What do you want, Old Man? And get Stitches there to stop eyeing my loot, I stole it from some people who worked hard for this shit." I stated like I _hadn't_ just admitted that all my shit was gain through illegal methods.

The Old Man laughed, "Damn, I like this bitch!" he said grinning a toothy grin at me.

"Go play hide and go fuck your self, Old Man." I spat back at him. "Now you two freaks fuck off I have shit to do."

"What's your name?" Stitches asked.

"If you must know I go by Malus Puella, but you can call me by any name, it's all the same." I was starting to get a little irritated but I grinned then, I had to do it and I did have the song 'When Your Evil' stuck in my head so I started to sing.

"_When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,"_

I grinned and the Old Man looked amused. "_For my special touch." _I explained still singing.

"_To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same"_

I took up a pose then and stared to dance back and forth and picked up a silver and gold gilded, long sword to spin as I danced.

_  
"I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe_"

I stopped then turn my eyes hardening as I pressed the tip of the blade to the old man's neck just below his Adams apple.

"Now I don't give a _fuck_ as to what kind of fucked up shit you two can do but tell me who you to are and what you want." I said rolling my head at the 'I don't give' part.

"I am Kakuzu and that's Hidan," Stitches complied. "We want you to join the Akatsuki."

I lowered my blade but still holding it read at my side in some kind of fencing form or something, all I knew is that I'd seen some others do it. "I don't know _nothing_ 'bout no 'Akatsuki'." I said stressing the word 'nothing'. "Now then," I waked over to the loot and loading all the stuff that was worth at least double what it weighed. "I will take my leave."

I set off my 'unique' escape plan. A puff of scented, indigo smoke that – after a few moments – would turn to forget-me-nots before all the dust would still. And by that point in time I would be long gone. This is how a nameless, friendless, homeless, thief would become known as the 'Forget-Me-Not Thief' and how Malus Puella would become a girl wanted on all sides.

* * *

**Putting in the lyrics almost feels like cheating. . . Oh well!**

**Ssooooo . . .what'd you think? Come one make my day! Click!**

**V  
**


	3. Daddy’s Little Defect

**Ya Chap-y 3!!! Make Sure ya all tell me if you think some needs to be changed okay! Love to** AppleL0V3R** for Beta-ing! And a big thanks to anyone reading this and who clicks on of the button at the bottom of the page! I hope you all love it at much as I writing it!**

**Arya!**

* * *

**It's so easy.**

**Daddy's Little Defect.**

"Then get going." My father said cruelly. "It's your mother's family you take after! Falling for that Uzumaki Naruto! What's next the Akatsuki?!"

I sighed and started packing, that Forget-Me-Not Thief – as the press had named her – was starting to be a real thorn in Tsunada-Sama's side, so it fell to Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Sakura-san and I to try and find her.

I went down the stairs two at a time. _Hope I don't run into Neji__-nii-sama__, his been so wired ever since Tenten-san disappeared._ I bit my lip remembering how Tenten-san's team looked high and low for her after she missed practice for two days in a row. It was even worse because Tenten-san lives, or well _lived_ alone.

"I'm gonna be gone for bit I have another O.V.M.!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Hinata," Neji-nii-sama called out to me as I closed and locked my door.

I turned slowly hoping he hadn't just heard what I though he had. "H-h-hey Neji-nii-sama, find Tenten y-y-y-yet?" I asked hoping to avoid any topic involving me and my family life.

I _instantly_ regretted bring up Tenten-san when I saw Neji-nii-sama's face fall and his eyes soften in his pain. His normally calm and indifferent mask slipped, it seemed to be doing that more and more since Tenten-san vanished. I could now see his pain. He was so worried about Tenten-san and it showed.

_Oh, he's hurting _really_ badly,_ I thought inwardly wincing, why did I say that? Neji-nii-sama had _always_ been nice to me.

"Not yet I heard Naruto-san, Kiba-san, Sakura-san and you where going after the Forget-Me-Not Thief." Neji-nii-sama said pulling back up his walls and hiding behind his mask. "Wish you luck."

I smiled, thanked him, and wished him luck in finding Tenten-san safe and sound.

I ran too meet up with Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Sakura-san though only Sakura-san was there.

"Hey Hinata-san." She greeted me.

"H-hello Sakura-san," I stuttered, before she frowned at me.

"Is something the matter? I don't mean to pry it's, it's. . ." Her frown deepened, her eye brows mashed together and she looked like she was worried, which she probable was.

'_Baka, you should have washed you face more and with colder water!'_ I scolded myself.

I then remembered that I had spent last night crying and had to blush a little, how stupid of me. "I-I-I'm sorry, it's n-no-nothing to worry about r-re-really! I w-was a l-little upset l-last night, th-tha-that's all."

"Why?" she asked, before she realized what she said.

I laughed lightly. "It's n-no-nothing really just s-something s-so-someone said." I noted how hurt my voice sounded and so did Sakura-san. I knew because she moved to hug me.

"I-I know I may not be your _best _choice but. . ." I hugged the pink toped kunoichi back saying small thanks and telling her I understood what she meant to say.

"Hey Sa-Sakura-san," I knew I _probable _shouldn't be saying anything but I had to ask. I took a deep breath and just blurted it out before I could think better of it. I even said it _without_ stuttering or tripping over my words. "Has your father ever called you a 'defect'?"

She just stood there then understood why I had asked such a question. She started to hug me even more, told me how that's the last thing I was and also told me not to think anymore of it.

That's when Naruto-kun came, making me blush.

She seemed like she couldn't hold herself back as she whispered to me, "if you want I bet I can make _sure_ you and Naruto-kun get together."

I turned even redder – if it was possible – and started to stutter and trip over my words even more then before.

* * *

**If ya Review I'll write mor- EEP! ICE-CREAM ON COMPUTER!!!**

**ANY WAYS PLZ REVIEW! No I gotta get cleaming!**

**V**


End file.
